It is not uncommon for sauces and mayonnaise to be dispensed via a container that is squeezed to provide for the flow of liquid through a nozzle opening in the container. Typically the nozzle would be closed by means of a cap that is moved angularly about the nozzle between a first position closing the nozzle, and an open position permitting the flow of liquid out of the nozzle.
Containers as discussed above suffer from a number of disadvantages including not providing an indication whether the container has been tampered with. A further disadvantage is that the container needs to be operated by two hands. That is when moving the cap to the open position, a user grips the container body with one hand and moves the cap angularly between the open and closed positions with the other hand.
Containers having nozzles are also used to dispense liquids such as fruit juices and sports drinks. In such instances the nozzle is closed by a small closure member mounted on the end of the nozzle. These types of containers require both hands to move the closure member to the open position. It is also not uncommon for a user to employ their teeth to move the closure member between the closed position and open position. A disadvantage of these containers is that they require two hands to be operated easily, while it is most undesirable for a user to employ their teeth.
Other containers used to dispense sauce (ketchup) frequently have a cap that is merely thread engaged with the neck of a bottle or body of a container. Other caps are pivotally attached to the body by means of a threaded base, with a closure member pivotally attached to the base and snap engage with the base to close the dispensing aperture in the base.
A disadvantage of the above containers is that frequently they are provided with a seal that closes the opening in the body, that is the opening between the cap (closure assembly) and the body. When purchasing a container such as the above, it is not readily apparent whether this seal has been tampered with. Essentially the cap (closure assembly) needs to be removed and the seal inspected.